


I love you

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars Legends: Last of The Jedi Series - Jude Watson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Ferus tells Roan he loves him for the first time





	I love you

Ferus smiled as Roan’s hand played with the ends of his hair as they lay curled up together on the couch watching a movie. Well, a movie was playing but Ferus was paying more attention to the man he was laying beside than the movie. Three months ago, they had taken their relationship to the next level. For Ferus, it had been three of the best months of his life. When he had met Roan 8 months ago, he had no idea that their relationship would develop as much as it did, but he was grateful it did. Before Roan, he had never had a close friend, never knew what it was like to relax, never knew what it was like to love. Recently he had realized he was head over heels in love with Roan. It was a strange feeling because it was something he never felt before and something he never thought he would ever feel. He knew he liked him alot but when that like turned into love he wasn’t sure. Or maybe it was always there but Ferus didn’t want to admit it until recently because it was scary to admit. 

“What are you thinking about so loudly,” Roan teased Ferus, pausing the movie and positioning himself so he was looking at Ferus who turned slightly red. 

“Nothing,” Ferus replied quickly, too quickly.

“Nothing,” Roan asked quietly, moving his hand to give his upper arm a gentle squeeze, letting him know without words Ferus could talk about it if he wanted but if not it was fine.

Ferus took a deep breath before speaking, forcing himself to look Roan in he eyes as he said what he needed and wanted to say. “I love you.”

Roan’s eyes widened in surprise because although he knew Ferus loved him based on body language and actions he was not expecting to hear the words coming from him anytime soon because he knew it took Ferus a while to put into words how he felt because of how he was raised in the Jedi order. “I love you too Fer.” Roan pulled Ferus in for a hug. Ferus hugged back tightly, happy to be in love with the most amazing guy in the galaxy.


End file.
